notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dol Amroth (City)
Type: Port City *Inhabitants: 90% Gondorian,10% Mixed Mannish. *Population: 10,200 *Origin: Site of an Elvish watch-tower, Númenórean Port Lond Ernil built c. S.A. 3300; city later renamed Dol Amroth planned and constructed by Prince Galador, c. T.A. 2004. *Purpose: Seat for the Prince of Dor-en-Ernil; harbors and shipyards for Gondor's navy; a mercantile center. *Symbol: A White Swan on a Blue Ground Dol Amroth was a rocky promontory on the western coast of Belfalas named after the Sinda lord Amroth son of Amdír, who founded Tirith Aear upon its cliffs during the mid-Second Age. Later, after Belfalas was was given as a fief to Edhelion of Dor-en-Ernil and his descendants, the name was extended to refer to the entire Númenórean settlement of the promontory, both Ost-en-Ernil and Lond Ernil, the haven-town that grew up around it. When reference was made only to the town and not the castle. "Lond Ernil" was used instead. The city guarded one of Gondor's safest harbors, holding the realm's largest fleet outside of Pelargir. Due to their fine craftsmanship, ships built in Dol Amroth were more than a match for any of the craft of Umbar. Lond Ernil was also a busy mercantile center and boasted of some of the finest craftsmen in Middle-earth. As might be expected, Dol Amroth functioned as a dominant trade hub, the busiest in Gondor west of Pelargir. Many of the goods from the North that arrive by sea passed through Dol Amroth, and it was the best place to find passage to Tharbad. Places of Note *Bay of white ships *Bay of the Prince *Hill of Dol Amroth *Burial Grounds **Garden of the Tombs *Lond Ernil **The City ***City Gate ***the Cliffs ***Court of the Fount ****Armoury ****Bank of Dol Amroth *****Hall of Coins ****Barber ****City Watch ****Forge-Master ****Great fountain ****Great Hall ****Great Market ****Healer ****Mason ****Provisioner ****Quartermasters ****Relic-master ****Warehouse District ***Gate-town ***Harper's Court ***Inzibel's Walk ***Library of Saphadzîr ****Crafting Guilds *****Cook's Guild *****Jeweller's Guild *****Metalsmith's Guild *****Scholar's Guild *****Tailor's Guild *****Weaponsmith's Guild *****Woodworker's Guild ***Mason's Quarter ***Oldtown ****Grain merchant's guild ***Prince's way (Men Ernil) ***Scholar's Quarter **The Haven ***Barad Gaerhir ***Docks of Dol Amroth ****fish market ***New Port ****The Qayside ****Commercial harbor ***Middle port ****Working Harbor *****Shipwright's Guild *****Wharf ***White town ****Cove of white ships ****War Harbor *Ost-en-Ernil **The Prince's Castle or Barad Amroth ***Castle Gate ***Castle Quarter ***Inner Bailey ***Outer Bailey ***Prince's citadel ****Court of the Prince ***Prince's Gardens ***Prince's Pastures ***Seaward Tower ***Swan Knight's Keep *Tirith Aear **Beacon **Sea Bell History Foreseeing the new threat posed by Sauron to the Elves, Amroth son of Amdír of Doriath, caused a mighty fortification to be raised on the rocky promontory overlooking Lond Cobas.In order to bar any host our of Mordor from laying siege to nearby Edhellond. This citadel was completed in S.A. 1620, and Amroth named it Tirith Aear, the Sea-ward Tower. Amroth dwelt there with many of his people (though the majority still resided at Edhellond, to which the tower was joined by the natural haven at the foot of the hill that thereafter bore his name). In SA. 3400, after the Downfall of Númenor and the foundation of the Realms-in-exile, Edhelion of the line of Imrazôr, Captain of the faithful at Pelargir, was granted the peninsula of Belfalas as a fief by Elendil the Tall. Edhelion established his dwelling place on the summit of Dol Amroth, beside the Tirirh Aear. and founded the haven of Lond Ernil below. As the first Prince of Belfalas, Edhelion chose this location because of his line's ancestral friendship with Cirdur's people.The massive fortification of Ost-en-Ernil and the building of the haven took more than fifteen years to complete.Together, the works of Amroth and Edhelion created the strongest fortress of southern Gondor. The fortifications were not tested during the War of the Last Alliance; but the death of Amroth's father in that battle drove the Sinda lord to take up the rule of Lothlórien in the north, surrendering the guardianship of Tirirh Aear to his longtime allies, Galadriel and Celeborn the Wise. Upon her arrival at Tirith Aear, Galadriel commissioned the construction of a great Sea-bell and beacon, commemorating Saurons defeat at the hands of the Last Alliance. This work was completed in T.A. 1, becoming a legendary aid to manners and a source of undying fame for Edhelion and his descendants. Tirith Aear and Ost-en-Ernil underwent little architectural change during the remainder of the Third Age. Galadriel and Celeborn resided in the Sea-ward Tower until the year T.A. 1982, after Amroth, fleeing the horror of the Balrog in Moria, placed the folk of Lórien in their care. Galadriel, in turn, entrusted Tirith Aear to the Prince of Belfalas, whose line took custodianship of it from that time onward. The Lands Amroth's hill was an awe-inspiring sight. Its white cliffs rose out of the tumultuous waters of Belfalas to a sheer height of 2,600 feet, before tapering off at a still-prccipitous slope To the Summit of the hill, nearly 3.500 feet above the waves, where the unassailable Castle of the Prince stood. No less awesome was the Tirith Aear, perched atop the very tip of the promontory. Although founded upon a rocky shelf less than half way up the height on the cliffs, the tower itself rose 350 feet, making it the tallest fortification in all of southern Gondor. The gentler northern lace of the promontory sheltered the populous haven of Lond Ernil, which was delved and terraced into the solid granite of the hill, fresh water was supplied to Dol Amroth through a subterranean aqueduct, which originated in the nearby mountains of the peninsula and whose waters found their way into Lond Ernil by way of several exposed rivulets. The ridge of the promontory ran eastward to a narrow neck of cliff which joined the peninsula to the mainland. This ridge was crowned with a fortified road, the terminus of the Men Ernil, which also defined the boundary of the haven. A wall and .strong gate blocked all landward approaches to the promontory. Flora and Fauna Because of its precipitous character, Dol Amroth afforded little space for an abundance of animal or plant life. Nevertheless, the rocky promontory was not wholly barren. Countless gulls nested in the cliffs of the hill—especially on its southern face—and seals sunned themselves on the rocks below. Due to its topography, Lond Ernil lacked the necessary open space to sustain animal husbandry 'fish being the main food staple for the commoners. Only the citadel's baileys could contain livestock of any size, but that did not create a problem, since the prince's tables were supplied primarily from the adjoining mainland. The only notable vegetation occurred above the edge of the cliffs, where the ground became more level.Here, the prince maintained spacious pleasure gardens, which contained many rare species transplanted from Númenor or Elven country, and served as a home to the fabled kirinki and other songbirds. There was also a small open pasture for horses. But the summit of Amroth's hill also possessed, here and there, mighty pine trees, whose seeds were brought from the high reaches of the Ered Torthonion. These massive pines were a wonder to behold, and were rumored to be the tallest in all of southern Gondor. The Inhabitants Although Amroth's hill had been a home to many of the great among the Eldar during the Second and Third Ages—even Galadriel herself—the Elves had for the most part kept to themselves, dwelling only in the Tirith Aear and having little contact with Men (save for their friendship with the Prince of Belfalas). Ost-en-Ernil, on the other hand, was primarily inhabited by pure-blooded Dúnedain in the service of the princely house. Since much of Lond Ernil was oriented towards sustaining the prince and his court, there was a constant traffic of people between the castle and the haven below, but because the nobility of Belfalas did not actually reside at Dol Amrotb on a permanent basis, the latter's population was largely military in character. When considered separately from Lond Ernil, Ost-en-Ernil was essentially a garrison. Politics and Power Ost-in-Ernil was the household of the Prince of Belfalas, and was ruled as such. The castle grounds were placed unto the supervision of a warden. This warden was sometimes chosen from among the prince's family but more often than not the office was assumed by a trusted household knight. In times of war, the warden organized and oversaw the defenses of the citadel, though in peacetime the castle garrison operated under the authority of its own captain (also a senior household knight). The Steward of Belfaias, who usually resided in Ost-en- Ernil, sometimes took a hand (when unoccupied by other affairs in the fief) in the governance of the citadel. His role, however, was one of coordinating the activities and decisions of the warden with other important officers of the prince. The steward had the right to act as the prince's counselor regarding the castle, though normally he would defer to the wisdom of the warden. In all decisions, the prince himself had the final say. Warcraft The garrison of Ost-en-Ernil was housed in the towers that enclosed the citadel's two baileys, and was distinct from the town guard of the haven (though in time of war the two companies were placed under a single authority.). Although the prince's household knights rode with him to war, the bulk of Ost-en-Ernil's garrison was stationary, and its sole task was the defense of the castle and haven. Ost-en- Ernil's peacetime garrison included: one senior knight (besides the warden); fifteen household knights and their esquires, who were always at the prince's call: twenty-five to thirty-five knights with their esquires serving their garrison duty'; two hundred yeomen, led by ten lieutenants and three captains; and three hundred men-at-arms, led by fifteen lieutenants and three captains. The retainers numbered between three and four hundred. During wartime, several thousand troops could be housed within the walls for months—assuming Ost-en-Ernil was well provisioned. The garrison could survive indefinitely if supplied by ships. Characters: Second Age: Edhelion of Dor-en-Ernil Imrazôr the Faithful Methestel Saphadzîr CA. TA3018-19 Adrazar Amrothos Anírwen Avordur Barían Beriadir Beriaudur Brandarth Calennen Cirnaith Dimlas Ecthel Elaglar Elphir Erchirion Gelloth Gilbeth Golusel Glírdor Glíreth Imrahil of Dol Amroth Lhossil Laegened Lothiriel of Dol Amroth Maeral Naremil Noreth Osbenn Pethebir Rhovendol Rodwen Rossaran Rosseth Rovalang Thindaith Tolrían Torthol Turchail Turgon of Dol Amroth Uronnen References *MERP:Northwestern Middle-Earth Campaign Atlas *MERP:Southern Gondor - The Land Category:City Category:Haven Category:Gondor Category:Dol Amroth